Queen Of Konoha
by Uchiha -No- Sasuke
Summary: Sedang diadakan pemilihan ratu dikonoha sakura and the gank ikut meramaikan bagaimanakah kehebohan mereka untuk mendapatkan gelar Queen Of Konoha?  Silahkan baca sendiri mungkin agak OOC, banyak misstypo dll Chapter 3 update
1. New Beginning

Dislcaimer: Semua chara yang ada disini milik masashi kishimoto

Rated:K+

Warning: OOC,garing,bisa bikin stress

Pagi itu di Konoha High School terjadi kehebohan banyak anak" perempuan yang mengerumuni mading hal ini juga menarik perhatian gadis terkuat di Konoha , Yapz benar sekali gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink, ayo ditebak siapa?Ada yang tahu? Ayo ayo *di death glare reader* oke balik kecerita Sakura gadis itu melihat kemading, setelah membaca isi mading beberapa saat tiba tiba dia berteriak membuat teman nya yang berada di kiri dan kanannya kaget setengah mati, akhirnya Ino angkat bicara setelah kembali dari dunia lain karena teriakan sakura, ngapain sih pake teriak segala? Maaf kan aku senang ngeliat pengumuman akan diadakannya pencarian ratu se Konoha High School. Ya elah biasa aja donk sakura, lebay amet sih sahut Ino sambil memukul pundak sakura dengan pukulan yang tidak bias dibilang pelan.

Saat pelajaran pertama dimulai, dikelas sensei kakashi, Sakura,Ino dan Hinata sibuk membicarakan apakah mereka bisa menang acara pencarian ratu Konoha? Sampai sampai mereka tidak sadar kakashi memelototi mereka dengan tampang mesum *dichidori kakashi* maksud saya dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi, sejurus kemudian sensei idola itu melemparkan spidol papan tulis dan dengan mulus spidol itu mengenai kepala sakura, tanpa mengetahui siapa yang melempar spidol itu sakura berteriak keras dengan toa yang baru dicuri dari masjid entah kapan "Woi Anj*** siapa yang ngelempar pala gua pake spidol ngaku cepet" , semua anak dikelas termasuk Ino dan Hinata menunjuk ke meja senseinya Kakashi, oh sensei toh…. ngak maksud aku tuh cuma mau nanya kok ngak niat ngapa ngapain sahut sakura ngeles bagaikan bajai. Kakashi hanya menggumam bahwa Sakura tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dari tadi dan meneruskan mengajar *baik banget kakashi kalo disekolah author sih udah pasti kena hukum tuh* Sakura: jangan nyama nyamain deh ih jijay, sensei kan takut sama gw. Kakashi: apa Sakura? Eh tidak apa apa kok sensei *puppy eye no jutsu keluar* Tuhkan ngeles lagi si sakura udah balik ke kisah abal ini lagi. Sepulang sekolah Sakura and the gank (Ino,HInata) mendaftar ke acara Queen of Konoha ternyata udah banyak yang mendaftar, waduh pesertanya banyak banget bisa menang kagak nih Ino panik setengah mateng, tenang saja Ino chan kta pasti menang kok HInata angkat bicara *baru kali ini Hinata ngomong hahay. Setelah mendaftar mereka melakukan persiapan dengan tekad lingkaran (bulat maksud saya) akan menang.

Acara nya akan dimulai 1 minggu lagi nih Sakura berkata pada teman"nya saat mereka sedang di 'bulan department store' iya makanya kita harus siap" nih ehm Sakura-chan Ino-chan baju ini bagus ngak buat dipakai di acara itu anya Hinata sambil menunjukan gaun berwarna merah dengan border di pinggiran pinggang serta hiasan bros mawar *kenapa dipilih mawar karena author sendiri ngak ngerti model baju cewe ditendang ke hutan ama reader, Bagus kok Hina-chan pasti cantik memakai gaun itu ucap Ino dan Sakura kompak, akhirnya setelah menemukan baju yang pas mereka semua pulang.

Bersambung

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya garing, ngak nyambung , gaje dll masih pemula saya mohon bimbingan para senpai kalo ada kekurangan tolong beritahu ya….

Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please


	2. The Implementation

Chapter 2: Queen of Konoha

Disclaimer: Semua chara yang ada  
>disini milik Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Rated: K+

Warning: OOC,Garing,Gaje,Bisa bikin muntah-muntah

Terima kasih review nya buat An Rozenden Von Bildviel & Kosui Ryou saya mencoba memperbaiki kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya jika masih ada kekurangan mohon bantuannya ya silahkan baca….

Hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan acara pemilihan Queen of Konoha. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggu dibalik panggung acara tersebut mereka sibuk berdandan serta memperhatikan para gadis lain yang juga akan mengikuti acara tersebut. Tinggal 5 menit sebelum acara berlangsung, ketua panitia aka Tsunade bersiap siap membuka acara "selamat pagi para hadirin sekalian tsunade membuka pidato semrawutnya dengan tidak elit *plak* maksud saya dengan sangat baik, baik acara pemilihan ratu se-Konoha kita mulai pertama kita akan mengundi siapa yang mendapat kesempatan maju di panggung pertama kali semua kontestan harap berkumpul ditengah panggung ucap tsunade, silahkan diambil nomor yang ada didal kotak itu titah tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil kumal dna hamper tidak berbentuk kotak mungkin karena sudah dimakan usia. Mereka serempak memasukkan tangan mereka sampai sampai kotak itu terkoyak*bahasa author jelek amet ya?* Tsunade mencatat urutan semua anggota dan hasilnya urutan-nya adalah Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino dan terakhir Karin (anggap saja Karin dan Temari ada di Konoha).

Akan ada 5 sesi yang akan diberikan kepada seluruh peserta pertama sesi Essay, kedua sesi wawancara, ketiga sesi Fashion show (ada kgk sih sesi ini?) yang ke empat adalah sesi dimana semua peserta melakukan kemampuan istimewa yang dimiliki masing masing dan ke lima adalah sesi dimana para penonton memberikan suaranya ucap Tsunade dengan semangat 2011 (bosen ama semangat 45). Baiklah tanpa basa basi kita mulai sekarang juga sesi 1, sesi ini akan diadakan serempak setiap hadirinakan diberikan kertas yang berisi pertanyaan silahkan dijawab sesuai dengan pribadi kalian masing-masing.

Sesi 1 Essay

Soal pertama 'Mengapa anda mengikuti kontes pemilihan ratu se-Konoha?'  
>Tenten: iseng mungkin<br>Sakura: Tentu saja karena aku yakin menang dengan bakat dan kelebihan ku (jidat mungkin? *dicincang)  
>Hinata: Karena ingin menjadi orang yang terkenal (narsis abis) serta ingin Naruto-Kun menyukai ku<br>Temari: Suka-suka gw lah  
>Ino: Iseng ikut-ikutan Sakura<br>Karin: Didiskualifikasi karena mneyontek Ino *Karin: maksudnya apa nih masa baru pertama udah di diskualifikasi Author kejam, suka-suka gw donk cerita punya gw ini udah diem*

Soal kedua yang tidak kalah anehnya adalah 'Apakah kemampuan khusus yang kalian miliki?'  
>Tenten: Main pisau, gunting, tombak, sama karate (nih orang mau ikut jadi ratu atau jadi tentara)<br>Sakura: Menyanyi lagu-lagu romantis + menggoda sasuke, nun jauh disana seorang pria berambut raven bersin sambil melihat ular?  
>Hinata: Menari dengan diiringi musik klasik<br>Temari: Membuat Kipas untuk Hiasan rumah, pajangan, dll  
>Ino: Dandan, Masak<br>Karin: udah ngak ikut lah gimana sih zzzz *ditendang*

Soal terakhir 'Apakah yang anda lakukan jika seandainya terpilih menjadi ratu?  
>Tenten: Saya akan mewajibkan 'WAMIL' kepada semua anggota Konoha<br>Sakura: Mewajibkan semua orang belajar tehnik pengobatan  
>Hinata: Belum saya pikirin<br>Temari: Semua pengrajin harus bias menbuat pajangan kipas berbagai ukuran  
>Ino: Setiap rumah harus memiliki pajangan rumah berupa bunga<p>

Tsunade selaku ketua menyuruh 4 juri Asuma,Kurenai,Gai dan Ebisu menilainya setelah melalui tahap yang panjang Temari tidak dapat melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya dikarenakan penilaian parajuri yang teramat sangat tidak baik (Para juri: Apa maksud mu? Eh itu … Kabur) Ada waktu 10 menit untuk istirahat *pelit amet* sampai diadakannya sesi ke dua nanti. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata memakan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah sambil membicarakan tentang sesi berikutnya, waktu 10 menit yang diberikan sudah habis mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap di panggung lagi. Sesi ini akan dilaksanakan per individu ucap Tsunade dimulai dari Tenten silahkan maju

Sesi 2  
>Tenten maju kedepan 4 juri, ke 4 juri mulai membuka sesi wawancara ini, juri itu menerangkan bahwa mereka akan memberikan masing-masing 1 pertanyaan disesi ini<p>

Kurenai: Seorang ratu harus memiliki penampilan yang cantik serta pengetahuan yang luas, apa kamu memiliki hal itu? Tidak saya memang tidak memiliki penampilan yang cantik, namun saya akan memberikan seluruh pengetahuan yang saya miliki tentang perang sahut Tenten bangga, Kurenai memasang tampang cengo seperti sapi ompong setelah mendengar jawaban Tenten 

Asuma: Apakah kamu tahu tenang inner beauty? (bener ngak tulisannya?) Saya mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Inner beauty, Inner beauty adalah kecantikan yang berasal dari dalam diri seseorang yang ditunjukaan melalui sikap, (Author juga kurang ngerti). Asuma terlihat senang mendengar jawaban Tenten yang panjang bagaikan pidato, dan lengkap bagaikan ensiklopedi.

Gai: Apakah kau memiliki jiwa muda? Bagaimanakah kau punya semangat jiwa muda juga? Tidak aku tidak memiliki hobi aneh seperti mu. Gai: Kalo beg, Aku juga tidak berniat mengikuti jejak mu serta tidak ingin medapatkan semangat muda seperti mu. *Gai pundung karena dicela habis habisan* lanjut ke juri terakhir, Tenten dengan percaya diri menuju ke pos Ebisu

Ebisu: Kau cukup baikdari segi fisik, Tenten tersipu mendengar pujiang Ebisu juri paling mesum, pertanyaan ku adalah bagaimana reaksi mu jika kalah dalam kompetisi ini? Aku tidak akan marah dan meyadari kalau ada yang lebih baik dari diri ku Ebisu tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi aku pasti akan melemparkan semua pisau yang gw bawa kesini untuk membunuh semua jurinya jawab Tenten lantang sambil menunjukan semua pisau yang di koleksinya *jiwa tomboynya kumat* Ebisu shok mendegar jawaban Tenten dan langsung pingsan.

Peserta ke-2 Sakura teriak Tsunade lantang  
>Bagaimanakah sesi wawancara Sakura,HInata,Ino? Silahkan baca di chapter selanjutnya ya.<p>

Bersambung

Mohon Review nya ya, kalo ada kekurangan mohon diberitahu ^^  
>Sekali lagi Review please…. <p>


	3. The Winner?

**Makasih buat review dari Kosui Ryou dan Hwang Energy, saran Kosui Ryou tentang tidak adanya AN ditengah cerita saya tamping dulu dan baru akan saya terapkan di fic saya yang lain karena fic chap 3 ini udah setengah jalan pas baca reviewnya senpai :(, tapi bagisan bawah chapter ini udah ngak ada AN nya kok ^^ sekali lagi terima kasih ya buat saran nya. **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Misstypo,Abal penggunaan EYD berantakan**

Sakura Maju ke depan untuk melakukan sesi wawancara, dengan gugup ia pun memberi salam kepada para juri yang duduk rapi didepan kursi? *Plak digampar reader* oke oke dibelakang meja juri maksudnya, juri juri itu memasang wajah serius sakura melihat wajah serius mereka dan memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak bias diajak bercanda . Asuma maju dan memulai sesi wawancara berbeda dengan Tenten kali ini Asuma member pertanyaan secara berturut turut kepada Sakura.

Asuma: Apakah motivasi kamu mengikuti acara pemilihan ratu Konoha?  
>Sakura: karena saya ingin membanggakan kaasan dan tousan, juga agar seorang pria lebih meyukaiku batin sakura sambil membayangkan sosok berambut raven yang pergi dari dirinya demi seorang banci pecinta ular.<br>Asuma: Hey hey… Sakura? Eh ia maaf saya melamun tadi ucap sakura singkat padat dan tidak jelas  
>baik kita lanjutkan apakah kamu yakin bisa menjadi ratu se Konoha?<br>Sakura: Saya yakin ucap sakura dengan narsis, walaupun saya harus berusaha keras saya akan melakukannya…..  
>Asuma: Bagus bagus, saya menyukai tipe wanita seperti mu. Sekian dari saya…..<p>

Kurenai: ... No komen dari saya ….. (kagak niat jadi juri bilang aja x *di genjutsu kurenai sampai gila*)

Gai: Kau gadis yang cantik… aku akan mulai memberikan pertanyaan, aku akan memberikan pertanyaanyang mudah mudah saja terang nya dengan cermat namun dianggap lain oleh Sakura yang berasumsi bahwa Gai bukanlah juri yang waras? Baiklah kita mulai pertanyaan dari ku, menurut mu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan seorang ratu untuk membela sekolahnya? (karena pemilihannya ada disekolah jadi bukan Negara)  
>Sakura: Saya akan memberikan seluruh kemampuan saya agar dapat membanggakan sekolah dan akan melakukan beberapa program antara lain 'thousand of green' yaitu setiap siswa wajib untuk menyumbang dana untuk membeli 1000 tanaman hijau agar dapat melakukan penghijauan serta program kesehatan sekolah yang mengharuskan setiap kelas menyumbangkan tenaga yang mampu melayani siswa yang sakit di uks (nih jadi kayak pemilihan osis zzzzzzz)<br>Gai: Wah mulia sekali tujuan mu aku merasa sangat terharu (Gai nangis bombai) yang menyebabkan Sakura muntah dan pingsan ditempat.

Ebisu: Aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan apa kah kelebihan mu ada yang lain selai menyanyi?  
>Sakura: Aku bias memasak dan sudah terlatih sebagai perawat di kalangan PMR<br>Ebisu: Hm,apa kamu bisa mempertunjukan kebolehan mu dalam menyanyi?  
>Author: Hey cut cut apa tuh ntar di sesi 4 sakura ngapain? *nunjuk nunjuk Ebisu sama Sakura pake pisau yang baru di colong dari Asuma * Eh iya ya yau dah deh kalo gitu segitu aja sesi wawancara dari saya ucap Ebisu tanpa dosa. Sakura selesai melaksanakan sesi wawancara segera kembali ke balik panggung dan menemui Hinata yang panic setengah mentah karena gilirannya sudah tiba, Sakura menenangkan Hinata 'Hina-chan pasti bisa kok tenang aja relax jangan tegang ' Hinata hanya mengganguk lemah.<p>

Hinata maju dengan gemetar menuju meja juri, para juri mengamati hinata yang sudah mandi keringat di tempatnya berdiri, ia mulai member salam dengan gemetar ' se-selammat siang' ucapnya dengan terbata bata, dan sebelum juri dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun Hinata sudah pingsan, para juri berteriak memanggil sensei-sensei yang berdiri melihat acar tersebutuntuk membantu, Hinata diangkat oleh Kakashi sensei menuju ruang Uks, Hinata dibaringkan di sana dan acara kembali dilanjutkan, Ino kali ini maju ke depan panggung juri juri sudah mulai stress karena dari tadi mendapatkan peserta yang agak agak stress, dan akhirnya kali ini Gai dengan semangat mudanya membuka pertanyaan

Gai: Apakah impian yang paling ingin kau gapai?  
>Ino: Impian ku adalah menjadi terkenal dan medapatkan gelar Queen of Konoha<br>Gai: Baiklah kalau begitu Jika seandainya kamu sudah mendapatkan impian itu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?  
>Ino: Mengejar impian ku yang akan muncul lagi suatu saat karena aku selalu memiliki impian yang terus bertambah setiap waktu<br>Asuma: Jika kamu tidak bisa menjadi ratu se Konoha bagaimana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?  
>Ino: Saya akan berusaha mengubah diri menjadi lebih baik dengan begitu suatu saat saya sapat menggapai impian saya<br>Kurenai: Ucapan mu menarik kami harap kamu bisa membuktikannya tidak hanya asal bicara  
>Ebisu: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ tertidur? Hey bangun Ebisu kita sedang menjadi juri, teriak Kurenai dengan suara super besar tapi yang di teriyaki teteap tidak bergeming dan tetap asyik merajut mimpi di atas meja juri, ya sudah karena Ebisu sedang tidur maka sesi wawancara untukmu sampai disini ucap Asuma tanpa dosa.<p>

Tinggal 2 orang peserta lagi Sakura dan Ino mereka harus bersaing dalam 3 sesi lagi mereka diberi waktu untuk bersiap selama 1 jam, Ino dan Sakura mempersiapkan kostum untuk Fashion Show mereka, Ino memakai Gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun yang dihiasi manik manik didaerah leher, serta high heels berwarna putih. Ia terlihat sangat anggun memakai semua nya itu. Sakura memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, ditambah celana jeans coklat tua serta sepatu boot hitam, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sangat sporty.

Sesi ke 3 dimulai Ino maju keatas pamggung yang disediakan dan berjalan mondar mandir diatas panggung namun karena kurang hati-hati + high heelsnya yang terlampau tinggi Ino jatuh tersungkur di atas panggung. Semua penonton melihat kearah nya, dengan muka merah padam perlahan Ino berdiri dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang dibelakang panggung. Kali ini giliran Sakura, Ia mulai berjalan semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya, penuh decak kagum diantara para penonton itu, mereka semua memuji Sakura yang tampak sangat cute, Sesi ke 3 ini selsai dan akan dilanjutkan dengan sesi kemampuan khusus. Ino memilih kemampuan khusus memasak, sementara Sakura memilih untuk membawakan lagu Korea.

Sakura berdiri diatas panggung, Ia akan membawakan lagu Life dari Yui, Sedetik kemudian suara merdunya mulai terdengar, Ia bernyanyi degan penuh penghayatan

_Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de  
>Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no<br>Isogi ashi de surechigau hito tachi  
>"Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"<br>Atashi mada mogaite iru  
>Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo<br>Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo  
>Kowagari wa umare tsuki<br>Hi no atari basho ni dete  
>Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara<br>Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?  
>Nante omottanda<br>Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa  
>Sore wa mada mie nai<br>Kantan ni ika nai kara  
>Ikite yukeru<br>Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede  
>Chotto warae chau hodo<br>Namida ga koborete kita  
>Aisaretai aisaretai bakari<br>Atashi itte ita yo ne  
>Motomeru dake ja dame ne<br>Kodomo no goro wa mama no koto  
>Hidoku kizutsuketa<br>Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai  
>Ima zenbu<br>Hi no ataru basho ni dete  
>Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai<br>Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite  
>I can change my life<br>Demo kokoro no naka subete wo  
>Totemo tsutae kire nai<br>Kantan ni ika nai kara  
>Ikite yukeru<br>Hi no ataru basho ni dete  
>Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo<br>I know, you know  
>Mayoi michi mo shikata nai<br>I can change my life  
>Sugite kita hibi zenbu de<br>Ima no atashi nanda yo  
>Kantan ni ika nai kara<br>Ikite yukeru_

Seiring dengan berhentinya lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sakura, semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan keras, para juri juga ikut bertepuk tangan, tidak kalah semangat Tsunade memukul mejanya sampai retak untuk menggantikan tepuk tangan, hal ini berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang jantungan amti ditempat. Serta ratusan mata mengarah padanya. Sakura membungkuk member salam kepada seluruh penonton. Kali ini giliran Ino dengan keahliannya memasak, seluruh peralatan memasak disiapkan diatas panggung.

Ino mulai menjelaskan bahan bahan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk memasak nasi goring special ala Ino

Bahan-bahan:  
>200 gram nasi putih, jangan pilih nasiyang terlalu pulen jelas Ino<br>1 butir telur ayam, kocok lepas.  
>3 sendok makan minyak goreng untuk menumis<br>30 gram Bawang Bombay yang sudah dicincang kasar  
>1 siung bawang putih, dicincang halus<br>1 butir bawang merah, iris tipis  
>2 buah cabe merah besar, cuci bersih kemudian iris tipis<br>1 sdm irisan daun bawang  
>1 sendok makan kecap asin<br>2 sendok makan kecap manis  
>1 bungkus kaldu sapi<br>Garam dan penyedap rasa secukupnya

Cara memasaknya adalah sebagai berikut 

Pertama Panaskan minyak kemudian tumis bawang bombay dan bawang merah hingga mengeluarkan aroma yang harum.  
>Kedua Masukkan kocokan telur, orak-arik hingga setengah matang kemudian masukkan bawang putih, cabe merah serta irisan daun bawang kemudian aduk rata.<br>Selanjutnya masukkan nasi, lalu aduk sampai rata, tambahkan kecap asin, kecap manis, kaldu sapi , garam dan penyedap rasa secukupnya. Masak hingga matang kemudian sajikan selagi hangat.

Aroma nasi goring buatan Ino menguar ke seluruh ruangan membuat siapa pun yang menciumnya menjadi lapar, Ino menghidangkan 4 piring ke meja juri dan memberikan 1 piring untuk Sakura dan Tsunade. Tepuk tangan juga terdengar riuh , para penonton bertepuk tangan sambil menciumi aroma harum dari nasi goreng.

Babak kelima adalah pemungutan suara 100 orang yang ada dalam ruangan diberikan kertas untuk memilih dan hasilnya langsung di hitung oleh Tsunade, akhirnya pengumuman pemenang diberikan Sakura mendapatkan total point 148 sementara Ino mendapatkan Point 149, sangat tipis komentar para juri, tinggal menunggu hasil dari voting yang sedang dihitung oleh Tsunade, akhirnya hasil voting diumumkan Sakura mendapatkan 52 point dari voting, sementara Ino hanya mendapatkan 48 pointhasil akhirnya Sakura menang dengan total point 200 sedangkan ino 197. Para juri berdiskusi tentang skor Ino yang sangat tipis dengan Sakura. Seharusnya hanya ada satu pemenang ucap Tsunade namun karena perbedaan skor sangat tipis maka hari ini akan diberikan juara 2nd. Juara pertama Sakura dan juara ke dua Ino, harap maju kedepan untuk mendapatkan mahkota sebagai lambang pemenang 'Queen of Konoha'.Tsunade selaku ketua panitia memakaikan mahkota tersebut sekaligus member ucapan selamat kepada ke dua pemenang.

Finish

An: Akhirnya finish juga huft, sesi wawancara Ino agak aneh ya? Maklum in deh udah abis ide :(, *reader: emang semuanya aneh x* Hwa masa sih? Pundung di pojokan ya sudahlah udah selesai, rencananya sih mau dibikin 4 chapter tapi berhubung saya lagi ada waktu jadi di bikin 3 chapter  
>Oh ya pendapat senpai Ryou gimana? Makin ancur? Masih ada yang kurang? Kalo masih ada mohon reviewnya ya buat bahan pembelajaran lagi. <p>

Lagu Yui-Life & Resep Nasi goring ala Ino adalah hasil Copas blog XD

Ditunggu ya reviewnya *Reader: Siapa yang mau review :p* Harus mau pokoknya *Puppy eyes no jutsu* Reader muntah muntah ngeliat author make puppy eyes no jutsu, kembali pundung di pojokan.

Ya sudahlah review ya, ditunggu reviewnya *Kabur dikejer reader pake tombak, sapu, dan lain-lain gara-gara nge-nistain Chara Fave nya* 


End file.
